


Siege of Purple Man

by GuardiaStar



Category: Alias (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Team Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardiaStar/pseuds/GuardiaStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When patrolling the Galaxy, Star-Lord finds trouble this time he wasn't looking for. . As chaos breaks out within the Nova Corps, Carol Danvers calls on someone she knows that can help them. </p><p>Takes place in the Alias universe with some crossovers into other continuity.<br/>Noted: The first chapter will contain mature, violent and sexual themes as well as language. 18+ up would be best.<br/>I've written this more like a script or a comic book.<br/>Some of GOTG will be mostly inspired by the movie, envisioned in my comic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege of Purple Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins..

**Destination: Badoon Bar**

 

_**It feels so right**  
 **Being with you here tonight**_

While waiting for his drinks, Peter Quill started to tap rhythmically to the music playing through his headphones.

**_Please, go all the way_ **

Peter Quill grew a big smirk on his face, eyeing over the blue female sitting at the bar close by.

Pausing his music, and lifting up his headphones he made his way over to her.

**Destination: Badoon Bar, Entrance**

"Torex! Wait up! Man, are you sure we're supposed to be here?" A look of confusion spread over his face, bringing out his purplish skrull-like features.

"Do what must be done."

"Torex? Where are you going? We're supposed to.." 

Within seconds, the young skrull could feel the blade pierce it's body falling over.

An onslaught of screams were heard, as onlookers rushed to the fallen Skrull's side.

"NO!!!" It was too late as he fell over on his own blade.

 At an instant another skrull ran off with a woman's purse.

Chaos was breaking out in the streets.

**Badoon Bar, Back Room**

 "That must be the loveliest shade of blue, I've ever seen." Peter said while leaning in close for a kiss.

 The kiss was shortly interrupted, as Skrulls kicked the door in.

"What the hell?" 

Skrulls broke into an all-out fist fight, smashing doors, windows the building was coming to ruin.

"Hey! You can't-"

"Holy shit."

Peter going into gear, flies over to save the Bartender just in time from an airborne knife.

Switching off, he gets in the way of another Skrull about to strike.

"Whoa, man. Chill out. No reason to be slicing anyone's throat here." 

 The Skrulls growled, turning away leaving the bar.

Peter scanned the room, to notice Alysia had vanished.

As Peter stepped out toward the entrance, he saw the gruesome crime scene.

 "What the ff.."

He couldn't believe his eyes, it started to break him in more words than he could ever say.

 Moments later, Rocket Raccoon lands nearby in Quill's ship, The  _Milano._

"Serious shit is going down Quill. Corps need us asap."

"No shit."

**Destination: The Milano**

"Quill, Danvers and her flerken cat is calling."

_"Quill? Is that you? It's getting crazy over here. We've lost some-"_

"Carol, what are your coordinates?"

"I think I'll make it Quill. Get to Xandar. Do me a favor make sure Richard isn't dead."

"Nova? Asteroid Dude?"

**_Gamora._ **

"Carol, **where's Gamora**?"

"I don't know. I hope she made it, Quill."

_**Son of a-** _

**TRANSMISSION LOST.**

**INCOMING TRANSMISSION: RHOMANN-DEY**

 "You'll definitely want to see this, Quill." Rocket Raccoon montioned over at the telecommunicator.

**Destination: Xandar, Nova Corps**

_Carol Danvers managed to be one of the few that got out of there with hardly a scratch. Others weren't so lucky. She was outnumbered, it was a mismatch she did all she could to protect them. An ambush._

**_What the heck is happening? Someone better have some answers._ **

Carol got out of her cargo plane, racing to the headquarters.

 

**Destination: Nova Corps, Main Room**

"Two of own officers have committed suicide. I want to know why."

Nova Prime said standing firmly, she looks away to talk to one of the officers at the crime scene.

 _"_ She's safe?" Quill questioned again.

"Yes, temporarily wounded. At one of our Prime clinics getting treatment. She'll be fine, Quill." Richard reassured.

"You better be damn right about that." Peter turned away for a second.

"Quill? Quill?" Rocket Raccoon said quietly making his way over to him.

"You know Gamora, right?" Rocket quipped.

"She'll make it Quill." 

"I hope so." Quill said softly under his breath. He felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"She will trust me, Quill." Carol smiled, reassuringly.

Carol placed herself at the front of the room, looking over the bodies.

"I think I know someone who can help us."

 

**Destination: Scott Lang's Apartment, 2:32 AM**

**_I'm not in love_ **   
**_So don't forget it_ **   
**_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_ **

 "What is it, Jessica? Tell me what's bothering you? Was it something I-"

"It's-Nothing."

_**And just because** _   
_**I call you up** _   
_**Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made** _   
_**I'm not in love, no no, it's because..** _

"I'm going home. Thanks for the fuck."

"Jess, you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Good night, Scott."

**Destination: Jessica Jones's Apartment**

Jessica found herself on the livingroom sofa instantly.

**_Why the fuck am I still thinking about that loser?_ **

**Cage. A big joke. I was so fucking stupid. Shit!**

 

 

 Jessica drowsily turns on the coffee maker, sitting at the dining room table.

She checks her email on the laptop propped to the side.

"J. Jonah Jameson..fuck you."

Jessica lets herself fall asleep on her keyboard.

**Destination: Nova Corps, Cargo Plane**

 "Scott, it's Carol. You know how I can reach Jessica?"

"Drew?"

"Jones."

**Destination: Alias Headquarters, Main Office**

_**Ain't no love in the heart of town** _   
_**Ain't no love and it's sure nuff a pity** _   
_**Ain't no love cause you ain't around** _   
  
_**When you were mine** _   
_**Oh, I was feeling good** _

"Carol Danvers. This is a surprise." Jessica inquired from her seat, as the door opened.

_**Ain't no love in the heart of the city**  _

_**Ain't no love in the heart of town** _

"Jessica, I need your help. Lives are depending on this. I know you won't fail me."

**Destination: Nova Corps, Main Room**

 "This is where they're holding her." Rhomann-Dey said while handing over files.

"Thanks." Quill replied in gratitude.

**Destination: Prime Clinic, Patient Room**

**_Got a feelin' that forever_ **   
**_We are gonna stay together_ **   
**_From now until forever_ **   
**_You're the biggest part or me_ **

"I like it." Gamora said consciously lightly moving her head back and forth.

"You miss me?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't believe how much. How ya holding up?"

"I should be released soon."

"Is Richard alright?" Gamora asked raising up from her seat.

"Yeah, he's fine. More concerned about you though."

"I'll be fine. I'm glad you came, Peter."

"So am I."

**Destination: Xandar, Nova Corps Entrance**

"After all that you still don't want to be a super?"

"Don't get me started, Carol."

 "Who's the broad?" Rocket Raccoon piped up.

"Was that a raccoon? Did he just talk to me?"

"He's a pain in the ass, trust me."

Carol cleared her throat, coming up to the center of the room.

"This is Jessica Jones, an investigative reporter. What you might call a private eye."

"Private eye, schmivate eye." Rocket Raccoon retorted.

"If you'll come this way." Nova Prime motioned them.

Jessica mouth agape fell off her face.

The wretched crime scene before her, it was hard to take in. 

Jessica stepped closer to examine.

"Can you remember anything before this happened? Did they just snap.."

"No, these were devoted good men. Officers willing to fight and protect lives. I hope you can solve our crisis at hand."

"I'll do the best I can."

As Jessica came closer, suddenly she heard a voice.

_**Jessica..** _

_The room faded out, she was alone. She must have been having a flashback._

_She could see a once young and vibrant heroine embrace the skies, full of wonder and **happiness.**_

_**But how it all changed so soon, in a blink of an eye.** _

 "Oh, my God Carol. I know who did this."

_**Jessica, you can't escape it..** _

"Who?"

" **Killgrave."**

"How do you know?" Carol asked stunned.

"Because he's trying to get **inside my mind**."

Jessica bellowed out horrific yells, falling to her knees.

**"CAROL, HE'S BECOME STRONGER. I HAVE TO-"**

" **YOU CAN FIGHT HIM, JESSICA.** " Carol let out in desperation.

"What's happening?" Nova Prime questioned.

Jessica latched on to part of the teledesk table while aching. "You see, these men are not at **FAULT**. They were under the control of a **mad man** named **KILLGRAVE**. He has the power to control people's minds. And make them do whatever the hell he **WANTS**. They have no will, and won't know it's happened before **it's too late!**  I should know, I was under the Bastard's control for eight months."

"Jessica, it's working. Keep talking."

"I think yeah, I can ride it- **FUCK! I CAN'T-SHIT!** "

"Carol if something happens to me-"

"You can't give up, Jessica."

"If something should-you'd know I'd do the same for you, Carol. You're my friend. **AGHHH!** "

"We could stabilize her, so we don't lose her." Rhomann-Dey spoke up then, wanting to help the poor girl in pain.

"Carol, we can help save your friend." Nova chimed in.

"No, you guys can't come near me-I can't let you-"

Carol started to move closer in her direction.

"I won't lose you, Jessica. I've lost too many."

"So have I, but no I can't let you. I couldn't let you relive these horrors, no one should have to."

One last scream, and her eyes dilated to the color of a bright purple. "I'm sorry, Carol. It's too late."

**"SHE'S MINE NOW."**

 "Let her go you **SELFISH BASTARD! TAKE ME INSTEAD!** "

" _ **Carol.."**  _ Jessica could feel it was wearing off.

She was right next to a cliff, "Carol, I can't let that happen. **No one will have to suffer anymore.** "

Jessica stepped on the edge of the cliff.

"NOOO!!!" 

 Jessica started to fall unconscious as she went hurtling downward.

 Onlookers screamed and gasped as they saw the sight in view.

Carol broke through all the windows to save Jessica from meeting an untimely demise, when the Skrulls came back.

With arsenal weaponry, firing at the Corps. Hitting Carol, Jessica went flying across the sky, soon about to meet her end.

 "Holy flerken. Where are you Quill?"

 Rocket yelled pulling out his guns, fighting off the Skrulls.

**Destination: Xandar, Prime City**

 Peter Quill was on his way back to the Corps, when he heard the screams.

 In a split second, Quill jumped up with his mask on catching her. Bracing the impact, they crashed through one of the walls in the Badoon Bar.

 "I just cleaned up this place. Dammit."

  **Destination: Prime Clinic, Patient Room**

_"Jessica, can you hear me?"_

  _ **Now, if you feel that you can't go on**_

_**All your hope is gone** _

_**Life is filled with much confusion** _   
_**Happiness is just an illusion** _   
_**And your world is tumblin' down** _

_**Darling, reach out** _   
_**Reach out** _

_**I'll be there** _

 "Where am I Carol?"

"You're safe now."

"That was fucking intense."

 "So what'd I miss?" Peter quipped.

 "Quill you should have been there, things went to shit pretty quick."

"Aw, hell. That's what's been happening lately. Horrific stuff." Peter said now looking over at Gamora.

"I'm glad to see she's alright though." Rocket looked up at Carol.

"I like you too, talking raccoon." Jessica added drowsily. 

"Jessica, you need to stay here. Get rest." Carol advised.

 "The case isn't solved yet, Carol. I still need to get some ass-kicking in."

"Save your strength, Miss Jones." Nova cautioned.

 "Jess, I promise you that comes later." Carol came over, and hugged her.

"What you did back there, that's what a superhero is being all about."

"Well, as you can tell. I suck at it. I nearly fucking died."

"It's all about the sacrifice, I know you still have it in you, Jess. Rest easy, now."

 At that instant, Rhomann-Dey and Nova Prime entered the room.

"On behalf of the Nova Corps we'd like to thank you for the sacrifice you were willing to make, to keep our beloved city safe."

"We need to make sure there isn't any residue left in her mind." Rhomann-Dey said motioning toward the screen.

"Agreed, Commander." Nova went over to the telescreen.

 "Her vitals seem to be normal, we'll make sure she's monitored on the hour."

"TIme to pack it up." Rocket ordered, as he left with Gamora and Peter.

Nova came after along with the main officers as Carol stayed behind.

"Scott's coming, Jess."

"You're the best damn friend, I've ever had." Jessica smiled.

"You're my friend, as well. Take it easy, now." Carol smiled, finally leaving.

  **Destination: Cargo Hold, The Milano**

 "Do you know why this is happening?" Gamora asked.

"Yes, as Ms. Jones explained a man named Killgrave is creating all this. That's why we need her, Jones could be an asset to us."

 "She nearly died, Richard. Out of the question."

"People are dying out there, to a disease that cannot be fought. We need her and her resources. I know that's a risk she'd be willing to take."

"I've lost too many good people, Richard."

"We all have. That's why we need to work at this like a team. She doesn't have to do this alone. We'll take this son of a bitch down together." Peter Quill said while resting a hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Peter's right. We'll keep her safe, Carol." Gamora tried to reassure her.

"I can't risk this." Carol said walking out of the Cargo Hold.

"Carol!" Peter shouted, coming after her.

"Carol, a friend of yours is a friend of mine. I promise that I will protect her. You have my word."

 Carol fell into his arms, hugging him.

   **Destination: Prime Clinic, Patient Room**

 "Jessica, they need you out there."

"Oh Carol, please don't tell me you fucking nominated me on some space committee."

"You're their only hope they have at this. Promise me something, if it comes down to it you find yourself a way out. Don't let yourself fall under his control again."

"I promise you Carol, I'm going to kick his ass."

"I know you will."

"I've done it before, I can do it again."

"You're capable of so much, Jess. Never forget that."

"I won't.Thanks."

  **Destination: Cargo Hold, The Milano**

"We give her one day to rest. Then we go."

"Richard, I'm coming with you. I won't let you do this alone."

Gamora ran into his arms, embracing him.

Destination: **The Milano, Cockpit**

_**You and me been finding each other for so long** _   
_**And the feeling that I feel for you is more then strong, girl** _   
_**Take it from me** _   
_**If you give a little more then you're asking for** _   
_**Your love will turn the key** _

Peter Quill was looking at his orb collection, starting to dance to the beat of the song.

  
_**I, I just want to be your everything** _   
_**Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be** _

  **Destination: Prime Clinic, Patient Room**

_**Give me just a little more time** _   
_**And our love will surely grow** _   
_**Give me just a little more time** _   
_**And our love will surely grow** _

 Jessica opened her eyes, to see Scott was at her side.

 "Took you long enough."

"How are you feeling?"

"Could be better. I'm glad you're here, Scott. I really fucking need someone to talk to."

"I'm here, Jess. I always will be."

"I know."

"Scott, they need me out there. I have to try." 

"You're not ready for this, Jess. I can't let anything happen to you. Carol-"

"I know the both of you care about me. But I have to do this. So many of you are willing to risk your lives for me, hell I have to do the same for all of you. Because you all deserve it."

Scott went up to her, lightly kissing her cheek.

"You should rest. You'll need all your energy for tomorrow."

_**Give me just a little more time** _

_**And our love will surely grow** _

**Destination: **The Milano, Cockpit****

****We get it on most every night****  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural  delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

"Peter, I can't-"

"You got it. See just one step back, one step forward."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Not bad."

_**Everybody's feeling warm and bright** _   
_**It's such a fine and natural sight** _   
_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight** _

Soon before they knew it, they were dancing.

_**It's late at night and we're all alone** _   
_**Just the music on the radio** _   
_**No one's comin', no one's gonna telephone** _   
_**Just me and you and the lights down low** _

_**And we're slow dancin', swayin' to the music** _   
_**Slow dancin', just me and my girl** _   
_**Slow dancin', swayin' to the music** _   
_**No one else in the whole wide world just you, girl** _

They inched closer and closer, right before their lips could meet.. 

  **Destination: Prime Clinic, Waiting Room**

"Quill, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, know the drill. Will you be alright?"

"I'll try to be. Gamora will be going off with the Corps and Richard. I'm going to back re-cooperate what I can.

You'll be taking her."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Rocket cut in.

 "You cannot let her fall into the hands of that maniac."

 "Carol, you have my word." He lent out his hand to her.

Carol walked away from them.

  **Destination: **Prime Clinic, Patient Room****

"Jessica, I love you."

"Scott.."

"Aw isn't that sweet? Bleah freakin flerken."

"Be careful out there." Scott laid a hand on her shoulder, then departing the room.

Peter Quill stood outside against the wall next to Rocket Raccoon.

 "Rocket, man. Sentiment." Peter Quill looked downward, whispering.

"You would know all about sentiment, don't ya Quill? You can't fool me..Gamora..you got the hots for her don't ya?"

 "Can't fool me." Rocket said in justification.

"You ready to go?" Peter walks into the room.

"Yeah."

**Destination: **The Milano, Cockpit****

_**Come on the risin' wind,** _   
_**We're goin' up around the bend.** _

 "So what did this guy do to you anyway?" Rocket questioned.

 "It's funny you ask that. I don't think anyone's ever asked about my life story, let alone a talking raccoon."

 Jessica paused, thinking for a second.

"Some pretty messed up shit. Somehow, no matter what I do. I can't forget it. Since everything else happened it's gotten worse."

 "Quill, we got something coming in at 10'o clock!" Rocket ran over to the defense system.

"What's happening?" Jessica questioned.

"Ah, shit."

Peter jumped into gear, strapping himself in.

Piloting the ship, navigating through the now ambushed fields.

"It's Badoon. Damn, greedy bastards. Hang on!"

"What's a Badoon?" Jessica said looking at the ship now flying above the _Milano_. 

"Can't really talk right now."

**"PETER QUILL YOU ARE SURROUNDED. SURRENDER NOW!"**

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Dammit!" 

**"IF YOU REFUSE TO COMPLY, WE HAVE NO CHOICE TO SEND FIRE ON YOUR SHIP. YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO COMPLY."**

"Son of a-"

Peter Quill unstrapped himself looked over at Jessica.

"Here take the wheel."

"Are you kidding me? I don't have a fucking clue-Where is he going?"

Peter Quill now geared up, flew out in space to have a little chat with the Badoon.

"This is just freakin great!" Rocket jumped off the defense panel.

"We're supposed to be in the flerken Savage Land."

"Ok, you have to answer me this. What the hell is a flerken?"

"Geez, it's an expression."

"Did you say Savage Land?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Holy shit. It's in the middle of the freaking arctic."

"We have to go help this Ka-Zar guy. I'm not one with the orders, hell I'm not even the captain."

"So, our captain just abandoned us. Perfect, what the fuck is going on?"

"How should I know? I can bet, Quill's in some pretty bad shit now with the Badoon."

"What the-our ship is coming closer to-oh, my god. Are we going to crash into it? FUCK!"

"Nah, we're just being magnetized into captivity."

"SHIT!"

**Destination: Badoon Ship, Prison Cell**

The badoon had Peter Quill cornered, he was certainly taking a beating from them.

His hands were tied against his back.

"Dammit! Not cool, man."

"We're not here for you, Quill. Not this time. We have a deal to keep."

"With who?"

"Ah, there she is."

"This is between you and me, leave her out of this."

"Hello, Jessica."

"NO! NOT YOU. SHIT!" As Jessica walked into the room, she tried to make a run for it.

The Badoon held her in place.

"You can't escape it, Jessica."

Purple Man turned to face the Badoon. "Your work is done here, Badoon."

The Badoon had fallen over his control, and by his words grabbed their own swords and decapitated themselves.

Peter looked mortified as he saw the scene play out.

"BASTARD! Get away from her!" Quill shouted over at him.

Blood oozed around the room, as Peter in urgency tried to break out of the bonds.

Jessica had just fallen under his will again, when-

Star-Lord slammed through Purple Man, creating a hole in the hull leading out in space.

Jessica fell unconscious once more hitting the floor.

**Destination: Outer limits of Space**

"How can you fight me when you'll be _**fighting yourself?**_ "

Star-Lord sent him massive blows, knocking him out and away in space.

Purple Man tried to control his mind, but could never get a bearing on it.

Star-Lord flew back, landing on the ship.

"Holy flerken. Is she-?"

"Rocket, I need you to bring the Milano around."

Peter said as he was holding the still unconscious Jessica up.

**Destination: The Milano, Cockpit**

"Rocket, set us back on course for the Savage Land."

Peter said as he carried Jessica to the back of the ship.

"I've got a promise, I damn well need to keep."

**Destination: Back Hull, The Milano**

 "Oh, God." Jessica woke up in fear.

"Hey, take it easy. Relax. You're safe now."

"I am? Fucking really?! You just abandoned us!" Jessica got up, starting to walk away.

"I was coming back, besides I thought it was my own shit I had to deal with."

"I'm not going to let that bastard have his way with you."

"He already has." Jessica sat down, hanging her head.

"I promised Carol I would protect you."

"Well, you're doing a fucking great job at it."

"Have a little faith in me here. I've saved your life, twice now!"

"I'm sorry. It's just-he's right. There's no escape. I can't do this."

"That's what I had done all my life, quitting, not giving a shit. Landed myself in some pretty intense situations. I've seen what this horrific bastard has done to people. That's something that doesn't make me sleep easy at night. The point is, you can't give up. You can't quit. It's your choice, you can do whatever the hell you want, but you know what I see in you? A woman who's lost a lot of shit. You deserve a chance at this."

"Quill!" Rocket called out.

 "What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Stay here. Probably just a customs check or something." Quill said putting on his mask, leaving the ship.

Jessica ran all the way down to the cockpit looking through the window.

**CUSTOMS CLEARED. PROCEED FORWARD.**

 TO BE CONTINUED..

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, more chapters to come! Feedback would be appreciated, yet optional. Thanks!


End file.
